


Third Time's a Charm

by Riley_Ludicrous



Series: Once was lost(Now I'm found) [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Devil's child hyuck, Established Relationship, Horn Stimulation, I'm pretty sure they're not actually underage anymore?, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Ludicrous/pseuds/Riley_Ludicrous
Summary: Donghyuck's horns are incredibly sensitive, he just hasn't told his boyfriends exactly how.





	Third Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> The things you need to know to understand this without reading the series:  
> Donghyuck is the son of the Devil, Johnny, and his consort, Ten. He has horns.
> 
> To my usual readers:  
> I'm sorry, this is very sexual.

Their first time was a little awkward. While they might’ve gotten used to handholding and platonic kissing long before their relationship even started, sex was something entirely new and not perfectly magical, but they worked it out together like they did everything. 

The second time was better, though. 

The third time is a little unplanned, but possibly the best thus far. (Donghyuck hopes they’ll constantly be getting better at sex.) 

It starts when Renjun and Donghyuck get back from classes before Jeno and Jaemin do. They do their homework together on the floor, and as they are warrant to do, they start casually touching each other. It’s completely innocent. Renjun plays with Donghyuck’s hair, carefully maneuvering around the Devil horns twisting into sharp points from Donghyuck’s firetruck red locks, and Donghyuck leans into the touch.

All three of his boyfriends avoid his horns because, when he was still invisibly, and they were just newly growing in, Donghyuck told Jaemin and Jeno not to. They were sensitive to touch, and he never told them in what way, so they didn’t ask. Jaemin and Jeno told Renjun at some point, and that was that.

Renjun makes a noise of exasperation, and Donghyuck side-eyes him to see what he’s looking at. Renjun catches his glance and points at one of his horns and complains that, “There’s something there; can I get it out?” 

Donghyuck must momentarily forget the last time one of them touched his horns. It was an accident while he was leaving, so they thankfully didn’t happen to see the aftereffect.

Absentmindedly he nods his consent, and Renjun reaches up to poke something away from the horn, probably dandruff or something of the like. Donghyuck gasps at the instance of contact and holds in the moan threatening to leave his mouth. 

Renjun raises an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

“Does it hurt when I do that?” he carefully asks. Donghyuck loves that Renjun worries about him, but right now it’s not appreciated. He bites his lips and shakes his head wordlessly. Renjun is unconvinced.

“So it won’t hurt you if I do it again?” Renjun smirks a little. “Can I do it again?” Donghyuck blushes and throws up his hands as if to say, ‘Hell if I care!’ which is ironic because he could easily escape to Hell right now and he very much cares.

Renjun quirks his head and props it on his fist: the picture of innocence. “You should really use your words, Hyuck-ah.” 

(Renjun is unfairly attractive when he specifically asks for consent. Their second time, he leaned in right next to Jeno’s ear and asked, “Tell me, Baby, do you really, really want it?” Jeno was a mess, and the sight was a turn on, as if they even needed more to turn them on at that point.)

Donghyuck stutters out a high-pitched, “Yes,” and Renjun reaches forward again. Donghyuck bites his tongue to stop the second moan bubbling up in his throat as Renjun strokes one of his horns, starting from the sharp point and settling with his hand wrapped around the base. It’s not exactly like any sensation on his dick, but it’s hot enough that a whine escapes his lips at the feeling.

Renjun sits up more and uses both of his hand to play with Donghyuck’s horns, sometimes fluttering over them with his fingertips and sometimes squeezing them, and Donghyuck is gasping and whining and falling apart with his pen still in his hand from doing homework. 

Jaemin and Jeno walk in then, still sweaty from dance practice. Dongyuck is so out of it that he barely hears the door slam shut behind them, but he definitely hears Jaemin asking what’s going on, smirk evident in his voice. Renjun motions them over, and Donghyuck can just tell that they’re swaggering over, confident and aroused. 

Jaemin sits behind him and joins Renjun in his ministrations with his hands, but his teeth latch gently onto Donghyuck’s earlobe, and he whispers, “Getting started without us?”

Jeno sits down in front of Donghyuck and kisses down his front, starting close-mouthed on his lips and drifting down past his jaw to his throat so that he can suck on Donghyuck’s Adam’s apple. 

Donghyuck starts to moan then, unable to hold it in, and he reaches to the most accessible people, Renjun to his side and Jeno in front of him, just to clench their shirts in his fists. He leans back into Jaemin, and the younger wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist in response.

Then Jaemin stops suckling under his jaw to ask, “May I touch you down here?” At the same time, one of his hands palms over Donghyuck’s dick, and Donghyuck jerks with his whole body while nodding desperately. Mouth still breathing hotly into his ear, Jaemin unzips his jeans. Donghyuck sits up on his knees long enough for his briefs to be pulled down, and then Jaemin’s hand is around him. The combination of it and Renjun’s hands both wrapped around his horns and Jeno kissing and biting and groping him (he has to mentally pause at that, because when exactly did Jeno’s hands find their way to this ass?) overwhelm him.

His vision goes white then, and he cries out at the culminated pleasure. When he’s back in full awareness, his boyfriends have slowed their ministrations, and Jaemin stopped to place his hands comfortably on his thighs, to look at him. 

He slumps back into Jaemin for a second to gaze back at Jeno and Renjun. Then he feels Jaemin behind him. His eyes go wide.

“Well,” he says decisively, “I think it’s you guys’ turn now.” Then he smirks evilly at Renjun and Jeno and grinds down on Jaemin. The low gasp in his ear has him grinning triumphantly, and then he thanks his gene pool for an apparently short recovery period. Still grinding on Jaemin’s dick, he leans forward and deftly undoes Renjun and Jeno’s jeans in quick succession. He has an ass, two hands and a mouth, and he knows exactly how he’d like to use them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing smut. I hope it was okay :/. Let me know how I did in the comments! I kind of always had the idea that Hyuck's horns are sexually sensitive, and it was hinted at in the first part of the series, but that fic was very non-sexual, mostly platonic kid fic. I wanted to keep any potential sex scene out of the other fics so that anyone could read them, and I also wasn't really comfortable writing and posting sexual stuff yet. Thanks for reading!


End file.
